


You only got better with every kiss

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: La Shark, The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is a weapon.  "Orlando wanted to hit someone. It should be him who was being reduced to a moaning and panting mess by Felix! It should be his hands buried in Felix’s wild mane. It should be his name that Felix was whispering with a low lust-filled voice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You only got better with every kiss

On the one hand Orlando wanted the floor to open up and swallow him but on the other hand he wouldn’t want to change his position with anyone in the world right now.

He was shamelessly staring at his friends Felix and Hugo, who were heavily making out on a couch next to him. Hugo had his tongue shoved down his brother’s throat and was sitting on his lap while Felix had already shoved one hand down the front of Hugo’s trousers.

Everyone else in the room acted completely oblivious to the brothers dry humping on the couch while Orlando couldn’t tear his gaze away.

He cursed himself for being so turned on by the low sounds coming from the back of Hugo’s throat and the pleased smile on Felix’s face.

Orlando wanted to hit someone. It should be him who was being reduced to a moaning and panting mess by Felix! It should be his hands buried in Felix’s wild mane. It should be his name that Felix was whispering with a low lust-filled voice.

He’d had a crush on the charismatic boy since he had seen Felix’s band perform as support group at a local concert a few weeks ago and Felix had invited him for a beer afterwards. They had soon discovered that they shared the same circle of friends and a brilliant taste in music. The unlikely boys had proceeded to hang out with each other and Orlando really thought they had something special going on between them.

Until he saw Felix making out with his equally hot brother (and bandmate) just a few inches away from him while all Orlando could do was desperately try not to get a boner.

Getting a hard-on just from watching your crush (for fuck’s sake!) snogging his brother was definitely something that was reserved only for the pathetic, sex-less tragedy that was Orlando Weeks’s life.

Orlando sighed to himself and tried to find a more comfortable sitting position.

Hugo leaned down to lick and suck on Felix’s neck until he left a purple bruise. Orlando clenched his fists and his knuckles turned white at the erotic sight of this. He wanted to leave marks on Felix’s skin, too!

Suddenly he felt someone sitting down on the couch next to him and shifting way too close.

 _Oh no,_ Orlando really didn’t want to have stupid small talk right now while Felix was still sucking faces with Hugo. And _holy shit, did Felix just start to massage Hugo’s bum?_

But Orlando was forced to look away because someone grabbed his chin and pulled him in. Soft lips were stealing a kiss from his lips. Orlando wanted to escape the attack but his face was held in place by an iron grip.

Orlando opened his eyes wide to figure out who his kiss-attacker was. The strands of dyed blonde hair quickly made him realise that it was his friend Samuel Deschamps. Automatically Orlando relaxed in his friend’s grip and shyly responded the kiss.

A moment later Samuel pulled away and smiled at Orlando.

“Sorry mate, but this was the only way to get your attention. I know watching the White bros dry humping and sucking faces in public is hella sexy but you, little Lando, you deserve so much better … Only because Fe and Hugo fuck like rabbits it doesn’t mean that you should sit here sulking like …”  
“But I want to be a happy bunny, too! And happy bunnies need sex!,” Orlando pouted. Samuel smirked.

“And you think that Felix is the only one that could give it to you?,” he said and gently stroked Orlando’s cheek. Samuel’s eyes stared so deeply into Orlando’s that he had to swallow.

The black-haired boy looked over at the White brothers and noticed Felix staring at him over Hugo’s back. This was enough for Orlando to lean in and seal his lips with Samuel’s. Immediately Felix tore his gaze away and pulled Hugo closer onto himself.

 _Okay,_ Orlando thought to himself, _two can play this game or well, four can play this game_ as Samuel and Hugo were well aware of what was going on.

He started kissing Samuel with more passion and let out a fake moan when Samuel slipped a hand under Orlando’s shirt to stroke his soft skin.

Felix copied this move by slipping one hand down the back on Hugo’s trousers. Orlando wondered how they were ever to fit in in those skin tight jeans.

He made the next move by climbing onto Samuel’s lap, his eyes locked with Felix’s icy blue ones. When Orlando and Samuel had to part to gasp for air, Orlando tentatively licked his lips.

Immediately Samuel attacked his lips again and Orlando was more than willing to respond eagerly to the kiss.

Felix had let his lips wander back to Hugo’s mouth and let his tongue fuck it mercilessly while his skilled hands were still massaging Hugo’s bum. The younger White brother had started to whimper more loudly and Orlando felt a wave of jealousy running through him again. He gripped Samuel’s long blond hair tightly and pushed his face down to his neck where the blond one started to nibble on the sensitive skin.

Orlando threw his head back and let out a silent moan. He made sure that Felix noticed how his lips formed the name “Felix” and not “Samuel”.

Felix was captured by Orlando’s sexy aura. He had definitely underestimated the boy and was now longing to feel Orlando’s lips on his own. He had stopped kissing Hugo and was carefully observing the way Samuel teasingly opened Orlando’s shirt button by button.

Samuel was following the seam of the opened shirt with his tongue and left a wet trail on Orlando’s chest.

The latter shot a quick glance over to the other couple and saw that Hugo had copied Samuel’s actions and unbuttoned Felix’s shirt.

Orlando had to groan again (this time for real) when he saw bits of Felix’s chest hair. He tried to muffle the sound in Samuel’s hair but Felix noticed it anyway and smirked at him. The confident look on his face vanished when Samuel moved from Orlando’s chest to his earring and let his tongue play with it.

Immediately Felix froze. It took him all of his willpower to not push Hugo off his lap and tear Samuel away from the object of his desire.

He had always mistaken Orlando for the shy type, he never would have guessed that he could turn into this kind of sex beast.

Seeing Orlando with parted swollen lips, fluttering eyelids and sweaty skin turned him on so much. He grabbed Hugo’s hips and ground his brother against his crotch.

The brothers moaned at the same time and Orlando angrily pulled at Samuel’s hair without actually meaning to. He had thought he had won this game and made Felix as jealous and horny as he was.

He had really enjoyed the sensation of being so enormously wanted by not only one hot bloke but two. The combined feeling of of Samuel’s hungry lips worshipping his skin and the equally hungry stare of Felix’s piercing eyes turned him on more than anything before. Every touch and every glance felt more intense from second to second.

Of course Samuel noticed his lover’s arousal and decided to fulfill his mission to help his friend out and reduce Felix to a jealous mess.

He got up and pulled the startled Orlando up as well. The blond man placed one last kiss on Orlando’s lips and then pulled him to the bathroom stalls by the seam of his trousers. While doing so he suggestively pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek to make it clear, to both Orlando and Felix, where this was heading.

The jealously and regret in Felix’s eyes almost felt as good as the tingly feeling of thinking what was about to happen.

Samuel wasted no time to get Orlando into one of the toilet stalls. Orlando managed to catch one last glimpse of Felix staring at him before the door closed behind his back.

As soon as he had locked the door, Samuel got on his knees and pushed down Orlando’s trousers without any hesitation.

“I’m doing this for you, my friend. Lean back, relax, but save some powers for your second round with Felix, which you will definitely be having. Maybe you’ll even get a bonus Hugo, they are inseparable sluts after all …,” was all Samuel said before taking Orlando’s half hard cock in his mouth and sucking on the tip.

Orlando was so surprised by the sudden heat around the sensitive head of his cock that he had to moan and bang his hand against the wall of the stall. He smirked as he was pretty certain that Felix and Hugo would have heard that bang.

Apparently Samuel thought so, too, as he grinned up to Orlando. He wrapped one hand around the base of Orlando’s cock while his tongue teased the tip.

Orlando’s knees began to weaken as Samuel started to swallow him down. He desperately tried to hold onto something but there was nothing in the cubicle. He closed his eyes and imagined Felix’s mouth around his cock. For one second he considered grabbing Samuel’s hair but it would ruin his imagination of Felix because his hair wasn’t as soft and straight as Samuel’s.

Instead he just focussed on picturing Felix on his knees in front of him greedily sucking him and trying to claim Orlando as his own.

It turned out that Samuel Deschamps really had a skillful mouth and Orlando enjoyed every second of the messy blowjob in the dirty toilet stall.

His mind tricked him with images of Felix on his knees, of Felix swallowing him down, of Felix jerking himself off while sucking Orlando.

He felt a familiar heat rising in his body that was making his insides tingle when Samuel suddenly let go of his cock. The blond man turned around on his knees to open the door.

Standing behind the door were Felix and Hugo, staring at Orlando with lust-filled eyes. It took the boy a moment to realise what exactly the brothers were staring at.

They were staring at the glory that was a sweaty and aroused Orlando with his trousers around his ankles, leaning against the wall, heavily breathing and panting. And of course his nice and erect cock.

Samuel smirked as his plan had worked out.

“I expect you guys to take over from here … Make it good for him, he is worth it!”

The blond guy got up from his knees, wiped his lips with the back of his hand and left the cubicle. He turned around one more time:

“Lando? You really got better with every kiss!”

Felix and Hugo exchanged one silent nod between brothers before Hugo got down on his knees and took over Samuel’s job while Felix claimed Orlando’s mouth.

This was definitely not what he was expecting but Hugo’s lips felt so damn fine that he had to moan into Felix’s mouth.

As his fantasy was finally coming true, he buried his hands in Felix’s messy curls and bucked his hips forward. Hugo had no problem with swallowing him down and Orlando didn’t really have to wonder where he got that skill and practice from.

“Fee-heelix … I’m …close!,” he stuttered out and immediately Felix let go of his lips and pushed Hugo aside to finish Orlando off. He deepthroated him in one go and this was enough to make Orlando come in Felix’s mouth.

Felix swallowed every drop and when he was finally finished licking his lips clean he looked up at Orlando and whispered “You’re mine. Ours” while his blue eyes were fixed on him.


End file.
